As the demand for both voice and data services increases, systems are being developed to better support both media. One such system is the Universal Mobile Terrestrial System (UMTS) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) communication system. In the frequency division duplex (FDD) mode, such as in release 99 (R4), voice communications are typically transmitted using dedicated channels (DCH). In another such system, CDMA2000, voice communications are typically transmitted using dedicated channels. Although data can be transmitted through various channels, high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) is one W-CDMA approach and high speed packet channels is one CDMA2000 approach to support high data rate downlink transmissions.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a receiver in such a system to be capable of demodulating both channel types.